KDH Research & Communication (KDHRC) submits this Fast Track SBIR proposal to develop, implement, and rigorously evaluate a culturally competent, online professional development course to prepare promotores to support low-income Latino parents of children with special health care needs (CSHCN) as they navigate the education and health care systems. CSHCN experience poorer health, psychosocial, and academic outcomes than the general child population exhibited by frequent school absences, behavioral problems, grade repetition, and lack of school engagement. Compared to other CSHCN, Latino CSHCN are more likely to experience health and educational disparities including a lack of adequate health care insurance, specialist referrals, and consistent, affordable health care. Latino parents of CSHCN frequently experience difficulties while navigating the education and health care systems. Low-income Latino parents, especially first-generation immigrants, face linguistic and cultural barriers when seeking necessary medical services and educational accommodations for their CSHCN. Promotores, recognized as key health care workers in underserved communities, are ideally positioned to support Latino parents of CSHCN. Puentes will have a broad reach, be cost-effective, appropriate for promotores and their community-based organization (CBO) employers, as well as meet experts? calls for programs addressing the need for culturally appropriate interventions to support this vulnerable population. Puentes-trained promotores will empower Latino parents with health care and school system navigation skills to benefit their CSHCN. Puentes will contain a six-module online course, which will use text, video clips, and virtual client interactive training. Puentes-trained promotores will build parents? knowledge, attitudes, self-efficacy, and skills to request educational accommodations, interface with the child?s medical team, meaningfully participate in their child?s educational and medical care teams, coordinate health care and school services, and work with the school to resolve any challenges related to their child?s accommodations. The content and evaluation of Puentes will be driven by the theory of planned behavior, which has extensive empirical support and widespread applicability in health promotion interventions. In Phase I, we will create a program architecture plan comprised of a course outline, video storyboards, and virtual client details as well as a prototype of two full course modules. We will evaluate the modules in a two- stage feasibility evaluation study. In Phase II, we will use the architecture plan and feasibility study findings to finalize program videos, courses, resources, and dissemination website. A group-randomized controlled trial will explore the efficacy of Puentes when implemented in Latino-serving CBOs. Our market research suggests a significant need and eager market, and support from more than 39 organizations representing over 6,000 promotores substantiates Puentes? programmatic importance and commercial potential.